


Ornament

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Gift Fic, Incest, Infidelity, Object Insertion, Objectification, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Size Kink, Submission, Wordcount: 1000-2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellatrix and Narcissa decorate for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphoatsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/gifts).



> Written as an Advent gift for sapphoatsunset on LiveJournal, who requested Bellatrix/Narcissa, with the prompt "Top!Bellatrix has an unusual way to celebrate the holidays that brings a new meaning to 'caroling'."
> 
> Many thanks also to Cheeky Slytherin Lass, for implanting the idea of Christmas ornaments as sex toys into my head.

"You know," Bellatrix said, interrupting Narcissa from her present task of hanging decorations on her Christmas tree, "you really aren't very creative with how you celebrate the holidays."

"Oh?" Narcissa turned around, a candy cane in one hand and a wooden snowman figurine in the other. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, here you are, decorating for the holidays, and all you're doing is putting candy and snowmen and little angels on a tree…"

"That's what Lucius wanted."

"But it's no fun." Bellatrix moved towards Narcissa and draped her arms around her neck. "You have no sense of adventure."

"You of all people know about my sense of adventure," Narcissa mumbled, quite distracted from her decorating by the feeling of Bellatrix's breasts pushing against hers.

"I think you could have a lot more fun celebrating Christmas if you did it in less… orthodox ways."

"Like what?"

"Well, first off," Bellatrix said, drawing one finger down Narcissa's cleavage, "you're wearing far too many clothes. Take them off."

Her heart began to beat quickly. "Bella…"

"Lucius won't be home all day," Bellatrix said, waving one hand airily. "We have plenty of time to have fun."

Narcissa bit her lip, but she didn't protest when Bellatrix set about popping the buttons of her shirt, kissing her between every button she undid. She tossed it aside carelessly, then tugged down Narcissa's skirt and knickers and threw them aside too, leaving her in only her bra. She put her hands on Narcissa's breasts, stroking her already stiffening nipples, and purred, "Now get on your hands and knees." Narcissa hurried to comply.

"See? You're already a prettier ornament than any of the ones you were putting on the tree." Bellatrix knelt in front of her and picked up the candy cane from where Narcissa had dropped it on the ground, then prodded the tip between Narcissa's lips.

Narcissa was quick to play along, pursing her lips and suckling on the candy as Bellatrix pushed it rhythmically in and out. Her lips quickly became sticky with peppermint, and she gagged a few times when Bellatrix rammed the cane down too far into her mouth.

"You're choking on a little thing like a candy cane? How do you  _ever_  please Lucius?" Bellatrix smirked, using the end of the candy cane to pull down Narcissa's lower lip into a comical pout.

"I don't usually use my mouth on him," Narcissa mumbled, pulling away from the candy cane slightly, and Bellatrix laughed.

"You don't use your mouth? What do you do to make him come, then?"

"We- we just- have sex," Narcissa was mortified that she had to say it so plainly – though of all the things she should have been mortified about in that situation, that was probably the last.

"Oh, well, all right, then." Bellatrix stood and stepped past Narcissa, then stood behind her. She could see her reflection in the window, and she was staring at Narcissa's exposed pussy with a look of dramatic thoughtfulness. Narcissa was suddenly very aware of how wet she already was – something about the look on Bellatrix's face, and being made to kneel naked in her parlour…

"Well, let's see how good you are, then," Bellatrix said sweetly. She plucked Narcissa's snowman ornament off the floor and easily snapped off the arms and nose. Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Are you going to put that in me?" she whimpered.

"Absolutely." Bellatrix knelt behind her and rubbed the ornament along her swollen labia, slicking it up. She ached for penetration at the same time as she worried about the size of the snowman – the first and second segments might go into her without  _too_  much difficulty, but the third was big enough to frighten her a little.

Narcissa screamed when she felt the smallest part of the snowman ram forcefully, not into her cunt, but into her tight, unprepared arse.

"Bella!"

"Weren't you expecting it in there, sweetheart?" Bellatrix crooned, twisting it deeper. "I expect Lucius doesn't touch you back here either, does he?"

"N- no!"

"Pity. You're so  _tight_ , Cissy. If I had a cock, I certainly wouldn't let such a sweet little hole go to waste…" She slipped one hand beneath Narcissa and used the tip of her forefinger to flick her clit back and forth. "As it is, I just have to make do…"

Narcissa put her head down on the ground and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming or crying. The pressure inside her was incredible, and she wasn't sure whether it was hurting her beyond belief, or bringing her dangerously close to an orgasm already. She felt the ornament being pushed further in, felt herself being stretched wide by the second segment of the snowman, and then it was inside her too and she couldn't help reaching down and pushing her fingers against her clit.

"I knew you'd warm up to it," Bellatrix purred. Narcissa looked up into the mirror in time to see Bellatrix picking up her wand. "And you look so  _festive_ , dear Cissy – practically a living Christmas decoration."

"Bella, I need you to finish me off," she managed, her words coming out in a garbled groan.

"Don't be impatient." Bellatrix waved her wand, and Narcissa's eyes bulged out as she saw what Bellatrix had conjured – a long, thick cylindrical object, bent in the middle. She moaned out loud when Bellatrix lifted her skirts and slid one end into herself. The other end stuck out, and Bellatrix stroked it like the erection it resembled.

"Oh, hurry up!" she begged, feeling her muscles tense and clench, anticipating the satisfaction of her sister fucking her, really fucking her, making her come on her cock…

"I'm not sure, darling," Bellatrix teased, smoothing her hand across the inside of Narcissa's thigh. "You look so pretty – I'm not sure I want to spoil it…"

"Please, Bella, I'll do anything you want – please don't make me wait…"

"Anything?" There was a sweet, devious note in Bellatrix's voice.

"Anything!"

"Sing for me."

Narcissa did a double-take and twisted around, giving her sister a perplexed look. "P- pardon me?"

She leaned over her, brushing a kiss against her lips. "I want you to sing for me while I fuck you. You have such a nice voice when you sing. Something appropriate for Christmas, yes?"

A fresh blush painted Narcissa's face, but she couldn't very well deny Bellatrix when she was in this position, especially not when she felt the tip of the toy prodding between her swollen labia. She turned forward again, resting her forehead on the floor, and managed to force herself to sing instead of moan.

"Silent night, ho- oh!" Bellatrix had thrust into her all the way and she had to take a second to gather herself and stop herself from moaning for more. "Holy night. All is calm, all is bright…"

Bellatrix was moving quickly already, groaning a little and gripping Narcissa's hips for leverage as she pounded into her.

"R- round- yon v–" A sob of pleasure was torn from Narcissa's throat when the toy rammed into a particularly sensitive spot inside her, and Bellatrix pushed against the ornament, forcing it more deeply into Narcissa's ass. Narcissa's toes curled, and she arched her back and rubbed her swollen clit as vigorously as she could.

"Come on, no stopping," Bellatrix purred, and Narcissa struggled to continue singing.

"Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant, so t- t- oh,  _Bella_!"

Bellatrix had pushed hard on the ornament, and Narcissa felt the third segment enter her entirely, tearing a scream from her lips. She had never felt so full, stretched completely between the ornament and her sister's cock.

"Tender and mild," she managed, though she was barely singing anymore, more struggling to get the words out in the right order between the desperate noises she couldn't stop herself from making. "Sleep in h- hea- heaven–"

And then she absolutely  _couldn't_  sing anymore. She quite lost the ability to make any sound at all. All she was aware of was her body quaking uncontrollably against Bellatrix's, as waves of pleasure washed over her. When the intensity finally faded, she found herself slumped on the floor, her thighs slick almost to her knees, and her body clenching around Bellatrix's dildo as Bellatrix pulled it slowly out of her.

"Bella…"

"Shh, Cissy," Bellatrix purred, putting one finger against Narcissa's lips. "Christmas decorations don't talk."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
